


Pain

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Asagao Ni [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e02 The Avatar Returns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanna after Katara and Sokka leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Kanna watches Katara and Sokka go.

Footsteps behind her. "If the Fire Nation returns, we are defenseless," Xiang says.

"I know," Kanna answers. Katara is not yet a bender and Sokka not yet a warrior; the village was defenseless when the men left. "I wish Hama was here."

"Hama?" Xiang asks.

"The last waterbender of the tribe, before Katara was born. The Fire Nation took her prisoner when I was younger than you."

"I understand," Xiang says, and Kanna knows she does. Kanna is not the only one who has lost family to the Fire Nation.

Xiang puts a hand on Kanna's shoulder. "Come, Grandmother. I gathered seaweed; we will not be hungry tonight." Even though, she does not say, Katara and Sokka brought back no fish. "Perhaps tomorrow, Kirima and I will hunt a tiger seal."

Kanna wants to laugh, because Xiang is the least likely hunter of the lot and Kirima not much better, but the last of Kanna's family is out of sight.


End file.
